Veela Romantics
by j5
Summary: What if all veela we'ren't silvery? What if Harry and other students at Hogwarts were Veela too? Not yet R rated... but soon. SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH D/H, attempted SF/H ;) I am using Frizzy's idea (veela) but I have approval!
1. The start of it all

A large eagle owl floated in through the window to Dumbledore's office, carrying a cream colored envelope bearing the official Ministry of Magic seal. When the owl landed on his desk Albus walked over to it, and removed the message, petting the owl while he reached for his letter opener. "hmmm. I wonder what Cornelius has to bother me with today. Interesting. new information from the ministry considering veela. not just silver I see. Harry? Part veela? James and Lily kept some interesting secrets. even from me. There are that many at Hogwarts?" after finishing the letter, he went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, and began to write a response, "Cornelius, Of course I will implement the changes you suggest. I do wonder though. most of the part veelas you mention in your letter are young people from previously thought to be pureblood families. Has the Ministry looked into this claim? Or do we just trust the ministries from the other countries? Reply soon. A.D." Once the owl was off, and flying for London, Albus began to pace, and think about how to handle the coming year.  
  
Sitting on the Hogwarts express, Harry sat back and relaxed into the plush seats. The summer had been longer than usual for Harry. Duddley had been sick for most of the vacation with a flu, which did not surprise Harry at seeing as Dudley kept his room in such a mess anything at all could be growing in there and you would never know until you came down ill, and Harry had been made to stay home with him and care for him. He had only gotten away when he had to leave to go shopping for the school year.  
  
While shopping in Diagon Alley he had run into the Weasleys, and since the summer was so close to the end, he sent an owl back to the Dursleys telling them where he would be. Harry figured that they would be overjoyed to have him out of the house, and of course they were. In uncle Vernon's letter, he had practically ordered Harry to stay away until next summer, and even then it was doubtful if he'd be let back in the house. He spent the last few weeks of the summer before his sixth year living with the depleted Weasly family.  
  
The four oldest children were off at college or studying abroad. The Twins had even set up a catalogue service that went all around the world selling their gag gifts, and were now off promoting it. George and Fred were planning to build a gag store in Hogsmede, but didn't want to try and compete with Gambol and Japes, so they were trying to work a deal with the older jokes store, about having their own counter in the other store so they could sell their products, and split the profit with Mr.'s Gambol and Japes. They were the quietest weeks Harry ever spent at the burrow, only broken with Ginny's sporadic mid-morning rants about the tiny zits she was getting on her nose, which weren't even that big, and if you didn't look too closely, you could mistake them for freckles. It was almost a relief when the day came for them to go meet the train.  
  
Back on the train, Harry's mind wandered. He had been having some very explicit dreams lately, and about people he had never even thought of that way before. Even remembering the dream with Mr. and Mrs. Weasly made Harry blush and try to forget. His sixteenth birthday had passed during the summer, and that was when his dreams took on their more. interesting nature. Harry had begun dreading going to sleep, especially after the dream with Dudley and the box of ice cream.  
  
"Harry! Harry! All the lights are on, but not even a house elf is home!" Ron's voice jilted Harry out of his memories. "Are you OK Harry. You've been zoning out the entire trip. Has your scar been hurting you?"  
  
'If only it was that.' thought Harry. 'Even my thoughts about Ron are turning dirty!'  
  
"There you go again! Jeeze! At least focus on me when we talking!"  
  
"Now Ron, maybe Harry just has a lot on his mind. right Harry?" Ever since the two had begun dating, Hermione had been able to make Ron see sense with just a hint. She turned her smile on Ron, and waited for Harry to respond, "Right, Harry? Harry!"  
  
"Oh. sorry 'Mione. I've just been distracted lately." swimming in Harry's mind were pictures of his two friends doing things he knew they'd never do while he watched, no matter how he begged. "What was it you said again?"  
  
"Oh for the love of." Hermione began, when the door smashed open.  
  
"Is Potter feeling ill today? Oh. poor baby. maybe I could fix him up for you. I know a few spells that might make his face bearable at least." Sarcasm dripped off of Malfoy's voice, and as he brought up his wand the three friends braced for the curse they knew was coming. "Or I could just let him stay that way. yeah, I think that's what I'll do. Hah! Crabbe, look at the look on his face!" With that the three slytherins began to laugh harder than the joke was worth.  
  
"Well, if you're this easily amused, Malfoy. I can arrange for you to spend some time with Neville. oh wait, he might be a little too sophisticated for you three." Frost should have covered the three boys from Hermione's tone. "Now, if you can leave us alone, it is time for everyone to be getting into their robes. We should be at Hogwarts within an hour." Her officious tone was only partly because she was a new made prefect, the rest was because she was just Hermione. The rest of the trip passed in silence.  
  
Then first order of business, once the students were at Hogwarts, was the beginning of the year feast, and the sorting ceremony. There were only about 100 new students, and only fifteen of them went to Gryffindor. Once the ceremony was done, professor Dumbledore got up to speak. After the usual warnings about the forest, the various dangerous hallways, and the beasts Hagrid was keeping for study this year, Dumbledore had one last note, "Will these students come to my office after the feast ends, and before going to their dormitories? Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Smith, Mr. Lennox, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Jansen, Ms. Elliot, and Ms. Parkinson." With each name, every eye in the hall turned to the students being named. "Now, students, forget your worries, and enjoy. We are here to celebrate being back with friends, don't think about any thing other than having fun, and eating all the wonderful food our house elves provide for us." With a wave of his wand, the tables suddenly sank an inch because of all the food piled high on them.  
  
Harry managed to forget his dreams, Malfoy, and even having to go to Dumbledore's office after the meal. By ten o'clock, Ron and Harry were having a little competition to see who could drink the most pumpkin juice. The event ended in a draw, because both boys were laughing so hard that the juice spurted out their noses. Of course, Hermione ignored the two, until they splattered her with pumpkin juice. Then she got mad. With a quick charm, she turned all the juice they were drinking and wearing into skunk juice. It took professor Flitwick coming over to charm away the stink. By the end of the feast, Harry no longer was dreading going to Dumbledore's office, and with a little bit of a skip in his step he headed out of the Great Hall. The bounce in his step lasted only until he met up with Draco Malfoy and the other students who were called.  
  
"How many points do you think he's going to take from gryfindor, Potter? 100? I don't even know why we're being called, but I hope it gets you in trouble." Malfoy was getting slow after spending the day tormenting first years, and then cracking jokes throughout the feast with his fellow slytherins, so his barb barely bothered Harry.  
  
"Malfoy. He called you too. That means if he takes points from my house, he'll take 'em from yours too."  
  
The eight children settled into a less than comfortable silence, thinking about why they'd been called. When they arrived at the hidden door to Dumbledore's office, Harry said the password, "Chocolate Frogs." And after a moments deliberation, the two gargoyles parted their wings to reveal the door. With only a second of hesitation, Harry reached out to the door knob.  
  
Next Chapter-Dumbledore explains 


	2. Answers and some new ideas hee hee

A/N: Yes. I know it is a long bit of Dumbledore talking, but it's there to explain everything. Same disclaimers. Thanks to Frizzy, and all you reviewers! This is my first HP fic, though I have been writing slash. A friend hooked me on it, with her anime series "Fushigi Yuugi." Good series, and some good yaoi (slash) I think I spelled that right. Well. that's all, so on with the fic!  
  
When the students walked in, they each took a seat, and waited for the Head Master to begin. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking grim, until suddenly a smile broke his craggy face.  
  
" Would any of you like a lemon drop? Mint?" When no one took him up on his offer, the professor took his own advice, and plopped a particularly sour lemon drop into his mouth. After a moment of squeezing his face to get rid of the extreme sourness, he began again, "To begin with, you eight are not in trouble so stop looking so nervous," Dumbledore began, "As you may or may not know, the relations between the European nations have been tense for some time. We have not actually been on speaking terms with them for some time. about 700 years. For those of you who are muggle born, or just behind on your magical history studies, the European ministries of magic had a bit of a falling out in the year 1287, and we have only just begun to share information.  
  
You can guess that a lot has changed since then. and well we in the United Kingdom lost track of non-British magical species. One we lost track of was the veela. In your magical creatures class you were taught that veela tend to have silvery coloration, and come from the forests in France. That is true, but it is not the entire truth. Those veela are the original strain of veela, what we didn't know was that in the year 1396 large populations of veela were forced out of France, and were sent to Spain, Italy, and Africa. In the intervening years the veela have changed. The Spanish veela became dark of hair, and have green eyes, the Italians also have dark hair but dark eyes instead of green. The African veela became dark in general, with shorter, curlier hair. Since we did not know about those mutations, our ministry of magic wasn't aware when they crossed the border and applied for citizenship.  
  
These 'dark veela' have been breeding into our population, and you eight are at least ¼ veela, due to your ancestory. However, two of you are significantly higher in percentage. Mr.'s Malfoy and Potter are both 2/3 veela. Mr. Potter comes from the Spanish variety, and Mr. Malfoy from the classic French. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, sent me a letter telling me that to see if you eight are to survive this year, you must be moved to a separate tower, and share all the same classes." Here the students began to protest, mainly about leaving their friends and houses, "Now calm down, calm down. You will be allowed to sit with your original houses at meal times, but as I am sure you are aware veela find their mates by scent. And by putting the eight of you together the most likely candidates will be the closest for you to find a mate. Not all of you will mate in the veela manner. some of you are more human than veela, and would normally mate with another witch or wizard, and the only reason you are included is because veela scent is more attractive to other veela than regular humans. We were told that you would be happiest paired to one who knew of your special needs. Those of you with stronger veela blood will bond with another veela, or a human if none present here now are acceptable, and will be mated to them for life. You will be inseparable from your mate, and will do anything to protect them.  
  
Also, as you may have noticed, your sex drives will be dramatically increased. and this will continue until you have either found a mate, or are no longer in close quarters with the stronger-blood part veelas. Now, Deanne will show you to your tower, and will act as your house ghost. She is also part veela, and will be able to help you if you have any problems." With that the older wizard dismissed the eight youths from his office and waited until they were out the door before heading back to his desk. He looked up at the timid knock.  
  
"Sir? Does this mean that any of us, could bond with any of the others? Any of them?" asked Harry. Dumbledore knew what the trouble was. Harry feared that his nose would lead him to Draco Malfoy, the silvery part veela. With a chuckle, Dumbledore began to smile, and reassure Harry.  
  
"Follow your nose Harry, your heart will come later." With a wink, he waved Harry out the door. Once the boy was gone, he stood up, and walked over to his pensieve. As he stared into it, the mists began to swirl, and a small trail ran down out of his ear, placing his memories from the summer into the magical item. After the mists had settled, he stuck his hand in, and began fishing for memories of James and Lily. 'How could they have kept that kind of secret? From Me? I guess that just goes to show, that you can always have the wool pulled over your eyes. Hmmm. I guess these are some classic signs. I just never expected them with these people who aren't light in coloring. I had known that Luscious was, and he had even known about the entire Malfoy family. But both the Potters and the Evans?' He took out the old records, and began perusing them. He found the pages he was looking for easily. The Potter Family Tree. 'James Potter, son of Jonathon Potter and Francine Potter' those two, according to the new records were 9/10 veela and ½ veela, respectively. They evened out into almost 2/3 veela for their son James. Now to the Evens family. "Lily Evens, daughter of Maria Evens and Jacob Evens.' Who also had high levels of veela blood, causing Lily to also come out at about 2/3 veela. Now Harry was mostly veela, and he'd have a hard time dealing with his peers. Some one with that strong veela blood would be attracting everyone around him like iron to a magnet. Dumbledore just hoped that he didn't get forced into something before he was ready. He must remember to ask Severerus to set up some wards around the stronger veela's rooms. Tomorrow morning he would do that. Just now, though, he would have another lemon drop. With that, the eight children were out of his mind, and he began to ponder what he would need to do next to ensure the survival of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had to hurry to catch up with the other part veelas, who were already most of the way down the hall, that lead from Dumbledore's office. When he did catch up, a sneering blonde face was waiting for him.  
  
"Had some magic last words for the old man, Potter? Did he give you any advice you feel the need to share with us lesser mortals?" Malfoy did have a beautiful face, and his robes hinted at a strong, lithe body underneath, that promised much pleasure.  
  
"Only that it is no choice, and whomever we end up with. it's final." Said Harry, and to himself 'Oh God! Please not him! I'd even take Smith over him. well not Smith. but I'd take Seamus over him any day!' "See anything you like Potter? I haven't had anyone stare at me like that, since, well the train ride here. It is nice to be looked at, though. Well Potter? Cat got your tongue?" Despite the words he was saying, Draco's thoughts were quite different, 'Oh. is that what he smells like? All minty green, with just a hint of lavender? Mmmmmm.. I wish I could just spend my day inhaling him. Wait! That's Fucking Potter! No way would I spend any time sniffing him, unless it was to smell defeat after I smashed him into the pitch and caught the snitch! No way! Not Potter!' Both boys stomped off in a huff, trying to lead the group but follow the ghost, since neither knew the way to the new tower.  
  
Next Chapter-The tower.and some relations 


	3. The Tower

The tower and relations  
  
Same Disclaimers as before, same thanks! Frizzy! Thanks to all you reviewers! The story, she continues!  
  
Deanne lead the eight young men and women to one of the less used towers in the South wing of Hogwarts. The door was behind a picture of Merianne the Stargazer, who was a very cheerful old witch who had died while holding her wand in one hand and her telescope in the other, she had always been obsessed with those odd muggle devices. Merianne took a moment to try and get to know each of her new charges. Their password was to be Andromeda Majorus, because it was a thing that Merianne wouldn't forget anytime soon. Once they were inside, it quickly became apparent that Dumbledore expected them to be pairing off, and soon.  
  
There were only four rooms, and four couches in the common room. The common room was pretty much the same as the other common rooms in the school, it had the four couches, a large table surrounded by chairs, and a huge fire place that already had a roaring fire set. Malfoy immediately stormed to one of the rooms, and looked in for his belongings, the first room he found had a ravenclaw's belongings and one of the hufflepuffs; he slammed that door and moved on. He went door to door until he came to the last one, and found all of his things in the same room as his least favorite Gryfindor . "Potter! Why are your things in my room? I will not be sharing with a filthy Gryfindor!" He came out almost purple in his anger. "Well Potter? Why are they there?"  
  
"How should I know? I came in here after you! How do I know you didn't arrange that?" Harry was quickly turning a color to match Malfoy's. 'Not that I wouldn't mind sharing that room with you. Wait! No! This is Malfoy! What am I thinking?'  
  
"Wait! Calm down you two! Harry can share with me! I'm sure Andy won't mind sharing with you Malfoy. you know Andy Lennox, right? A third year Ravenclaw? You had charms with him three years running?" Seamus said trying to keep some peace, "Right Andy? I was sure you'd be fine with it!" Seamus ran right over the other boy's objections, wanting to share more than just a room with Harry. "Here. wingardium leviosa." with a few movements he replaced Malfoy's things with Andy's, ". there. now the stuff is switched, and it's late, so can we all go to bed now?" His pleading look had an affect on most everyone, and they all headed to their individual rooms. Harry and Draco were the last two to go to their rooms, each thinking of the other, but neither willing to give voice to their desire.  
  
When Harry got to his and Seamus's room, he was exhausted, and began stripping for bed before he was half way across the room. He left a stream of clothes from the door to the bedside. When he reached the bed, he was only wearing his maroon boxers, and once he was under the covers, he realized Seamus was wearing a lot less.  
  
"Harry. I don't know if you know or not, but I'm 1/3 veela. I know it's not 2/3 like you, but I'm one of the higher percentages in the eight of us." Seamus somehow managed to make even that sound sexual, "I've always had a bit of a thing for you Harry. Ever since I saw you at the sorting ceremony in first year." With each word, he inched closer to the dark headed boy, by the end of his little speech, he was almost touching Harry. "Do you want a back rub, Harry?" His breath made Harry's skin prickle. Before Harry could answer, Seamus began to rub Harry's shoulders. His hands moved in small circles, and if Harry wasn't so weirded out by the fact that this was Seamus Finnegan, it might have felt good. Seamus's fingers made their way down Harry's spine, taking time to define each vertebrae, until he was massaging Harry's buttocks.  
  
"Seamus, I guess I've known about the whole, you liking me thing. You are kind of obvious. mmmmm that feels good. I just don't think I'm ready to. mmmm." On that last 'mmmm,' Seamus had brought his mouth down onto Harry's neck, and began nibbling. "I just don't think I'm ready for this kind of relationship. Seamus! If I'm not ready for you to be chowing down on my neck, I'm certainly not ready for little Patrick to be trying to peek in there!" Harry was beginning to worry, and then finally when Seamus hadn't stopped, "OK! If you don't stop now I'm going to go sleep on the couch!" Seamus didn't stop, in fact he began to grind his pelvis against Harry's butt, in a way that wasn't entirely displeasing, "Fine! I'm leaving! I'll talk to you in the morning!" Harry got up to leave, and when he did, Seamus grabbed after Harry's hand, but dropped his hand when Harry turned with a look that screamed 'Don't even think about it!' Harry left the room, after grabbing a set of pajamas and a blanket.  
  
When he came out the door, there was already some one else out lounging on the couches. Malfoy. Harry walked over to the couch closest to the fire, sat directly opposite Malfoy, who was glaring at Harry as if he had done something more annoying than usual.  
  
"Did you put Finnegan up to that? Putting me in a room with that pervert! He tried to jump me before I was even in bed! Well did you? What are you laughing about?" Malfoy was getting angry again. 'Even when he's laughing at me he's pretty. No! He's a guy! And Potter at that! But the way the firelight catches his eyes, and the way the corners of his mouth turn up when he smiles. Mmmm, his mouth.' Draco shook himself out of his stupor in time to hear Harry's response.  
  
"Well, Malfoy. The same thing just happened to me! I was getting into bed, and there was Seamus with his little friend, who was very busy. so if I did try and put one over on you, I did a bad job of it!" Harry laughed. He looked back at the lighter boy, and saw something almost like a smile ghost over his face. "Can we have a truce Malfoy.Draco? Until we each settle this whole mate issue. peace, or at least a cease fire?" Harry smiled at the blonde, and hoped he would say yes. 'Please say yes! Please say yes! Why do I want him to say yes so bad? Why am I thinking of Malfoy like this?'  
  
"Potter, I think we might be able to arrange that. If you can be a little less goody good on occasion. Does that sound like a possibility?" What should have been a stinging insult now carried a sense of humor, so Harry could smile back.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. if you can try and be a little less pure evil." Harry's smile made all the difference for Malfoy. The two settled down, on separate couches, and gazed into the flames. Harry remembered all the times he had sat in similar rooms, talking with Ron or Hermione, or even the Weasly twins. Despite the fact that Draco didn't have such warm fuzzy memories of his common room, he enjoyed watching Harry smile. Not that he'd ever admit that to Harry.  
  
Neither Boy noticed when the other fell asleep, but both woke up in the morning having dreamt a pleasant dream, filled with the other boy.  
  
Next chapter-classes.and friends 


	4. The next morning, and a potions class

Classes Same disclaimers. thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Oh, and Moi, although genetic percentages like 9/10 and 2/3 are unlikely they are possible. It just takes multiple generations, and probably some kind of guide, making sure the right pairings are made. If you're curious, see the Dune series. Leto II does it quite well. Thanks again!  
  
The next day began bright and early, with the eight part Veela waking up to find their belongings had been neatly folded and placed into the various dressers, trunks, and closets by house elves in the night. When the first students who had stayed in their rooms, came out, Draco and Harry woke up, and looked sheepishly at the other.  
  
At some time in the night, Draco had moved over to Harry's couch, and the two had their arms wrapped around each other. Draco practically dropped Harry, and they both turned red at the knowing looks they received from their new tower-mates. They turned even redder at the looks that Seamus and Andy gave them.  
  
"Nothing happened. right Harry? I don't remember much after we agreed to be friends. er. to have a truce. did we do anything?" Draco managed to turn a delicate pink, all the way to his ears. 'I would have remembered something that wonderful. Nothing could have happened. I would definitely have remembered that!'  
  
"Not that I know of. I don't remember anything past the.Truce. either." Harry was surprised that he felt as excited as he did. about Draco. So excited that he wondered what kind of dreams he'd been having right before he woke up, and it looked like Draco had a similar problem. Harry smiled reassurance at Draco. He Harry Potter was smiling at Draco Malfoy his former archrival, now almost friend. Weird!  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go get changed now, um, Draco? Do you want to switch roommates again? I don't know about you, but finding Seamus that close again, is not how I want to spend my nights!" then to himself, 'I'd rather spend them with you.'  
  
Draco smirked, "Sure, Potter, do whatever you can to get closer to me!" the smile on his face ruined what normally would have been a decent insult. "I guess Lennox'll just have to get used to a horny Irishman in his bed."  
  
The two boys went to their respective rooms laughing while maintaining a look out for the other two boys.  
  
Harry couldn't concentrate all through potions, and Snape was just lecturing on three almost mundane potions that only Hermione found interesting, and somehow, whenever his mind drifted, his eyes wandered to Draco. Unfortunately, whenever Harry's eyes wandered, Snape's moved directly to Harry. He had already lost 18 points for Gryffindor, and Snape was itching to take more.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if you can not pay attention to my lecture, perhaps you should pick which of these potions would help cure a chronic daydreamer. Mmmmmm, Mr. Potter?" Snape moved to the side and motioned to three bottles sitting on his desk with labels in front of each. There was a large green bottle that had a seething liquid inside it marked pontificus clarificus. The second bottle was a small pink flask that smelled sweet, and made Harry think of the cotton candy Dudley had had at his last birthday party; it was labeled sonerus bonis. On the far left of the desk was a square shaped blue bottle that smelled faintly of mint, with its label petrificia neecia.  
  
Harry looked at each of them, and started to reach for the second one, and then took his hand back. Those names had a latin ring to them, petri- means frozen, soner- means something like dreaming, and pontifi- means to think. Clarificus-clear, bonis-good, neecia- heck if Harry knew. So the logical choice is thinking clear, not dreaming good, or frozen heck if he knew. So Harry pointed to the large green bottle, and made to sit back at his desk.  
  
"Not just yet Mr. Potter. drink it." his oily grin seeped all over Harry.  
  
"Ok.. Umm." Harry reached for the bottle, and took a swig. Little spots of color danced before his eyes, and then a huge grin crossed his face, and then he bounced back to his seat.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe how good I feel! I'm soooooo awake! I think I need to do some homework! Nope. can't sit still long enough! Wow!"  
  
"Mr. Potter! Calm yourself, and sit quietly! For those of you who are curious, that potion contains the distilled magical form of a muggle plant called the coffee bean plant. The magical plant, if eaten raw, can keep a person awake for more than a week. Since I used distilled coffee, Mr. Potter will only be hyper for the next 18 hours or so."  
  
Snape was furious that his trick had backfired on himself; he had doubted that Harry would have been able to figure out which bottle was the correct one. "Now, we shall be having new lab partners, seeing as some of you are allowing your current partners to do all of the work. I have paired you with partners of your own level of skill; hopefully this will make those of you who haven't been working so hard, work harder. Now here is the list, find your partners, and move seats to the desks indicated on the parchment."  
  
Harry got up to look at the sheet just like everyone else, and was shocked to see what name was next to his. Draco Malfoy. He looked up and there were the silvery eyes of Draco Malfoy staring directly into his.  
  
"Hello Draco. I guess we're working together for a while. I didn't really think I'd be paired with you, I was kind of afraid I'd be Neville's partner, just don't tell him that!" Harry had lowered his voice for the last half of his sentence, so only Draco could hear him. Both boys laughed at that thought, and looked to see who had been paired with Neville. On the other side of the room sat Neville Longbottom, and what Harry thought was a torch.  
  
It turned out that it wasn't a torch, just Ron, who had turned red after being paired with the worst person in the class. Harry walked over, and was about to say something, when a harsh voice called across the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter? If you cannot find a simply marked seat, I might need to reassign your partner. Perhaps you and Mr. Longbottom?" Snape's voice carried all its usual malice, and Harry found it difficult not to giggle.  
  
Harry began to regret choosing the correct potion. With some hesitation, he walked over to his seat, which was as far from Ron and Hermione as Snape could have put him. Sitting next to the blonde was one of the hardest things Harry had ever done. Every other moment he either looked at the other boy, or he thought about him. Some very vivid thoughts. the blonde boy's tongue playing with his own. the blonde boy's hair, tousled and sexy. his hands probing all of the other boy's secret places.  
  
". ter! Harry Potter! Have you taken leave of your senses? I have been trying, and failing, to get your attention for the last three minutes! That's 15 more points from Gryfindor! Argh! I cannot teach with students such as you all! Class dismissed, but I want a five foot essay on my desk on Wednesday from each set of partners. I will not accept late work, and if it is one inch short of five feet, I will not accept it! Miss Granger, I can see your hand, I'm just choosing to ignore it! So waving back and forth serves no purpose what so ever! The essay is to be on one of the three potions I taught on today. Since we did not finish our lesson, you will all need to go to the library and read pages 30-145, 200-350, and 376-423 in "Magical Mixtures, Conjured Concoctions, and Fairy Fix-it-alls" by Wrenia Wyrven. There are only five copies, so get going! I don't want to see any of your faces again, until Wednesday!"  
  
Snape sat down behind his desk, and caught his breath. When he saw no one was leaving, his eyes sparked and he began again, "Are you waiting for engraved invitations? I said GO! I meant NOW! Get OUT!" All of the students were gone before Snape got to the 'OUT!'  
  
Later in the library  
  
"OK Draco, I'll go look over there. I saw Dean with a copy of the book, and now he's heading out the doors. You stay here, I'll be back." With that Harry walked away, and left Draco fuming. He hated it when the Gryffindorks ruined potions class. But, this did mean he got to spend more time with Harry. Dark hair, sparkling eyes, a fine, toned body. all the qualities the shining golden boy had. Draco was finding it more and more difficult to dislike the other boy, and he managed to get lost in his eyes, even when Harry wasn't looking at him. While Draco mused about Harry's eyes, his arms, and his butt, some one sneaked up behind him, and covered his eyes  
  
"Hello Drakie. Miss me?" With that, the girl moved her hands from in front of his eyes. Once his eyes cleared, Draco recognized the face of Pansy Parkinson. Before Draco could get a response out, she plopped herself down onto his lap, and began to play with his hair. "You only called me once over the summer, and I mean to take each and every call you should have made to me, out of your hide Draco Malfoy. Though, I'm sure you'll enjoy that too. Well, aren't you going to say something? No 'I missed you Pansy' or 'Get your lard arse off of me!' Nothing? Are you feeling ok? Normally, you would either be yelling or kissing me by now. You don't feel like you have a fever, and you're no clammier than usual."  
  
Draco finally got his act together, and was about to say something scathing, but then he saw Harry, who saw him and Pansy at the same moment. The Boy who lived, turned red, and then walked the other direction, almost as if he was hurt that Pansy was sitting where she was. Draco stood up, forgetting himself, for a moment, where Pansy was sitting, causing her to fall unceremoniously to the floor. The Slytherin boy started after Harry, but caught himself. 'Why do I care if he's hurt? Even if I caused it, it's not like we're great friends or anything. Then why do I hurt like this?'  
  
"Good bye Pansy. I'll be seeing you later, I guess. Try not to slip into too many beds before I see you again." The blonde left the library before she could respond, but not before she could start thinking. Before long, Pansy had a good idea of what was going on, even if the two Veelas didn't. With a laugh that could have chilled the blood, if anyone had been with her, Pansy began to make plans of her own. 


	5. Ocurrances

Gryffindor Tower  
  
Harry wasn't sure why he was reacting the way he was. 'All that had happened was that girl had been sitting on Draco's lap. Nothing for me to get upset about. Is it any of Harry Freaking Potter's business if Draco wanted to dandle Pansy Pug-Fugly Parkinson on his knees? Why should I care if Draco went around shagging half the school? Mmmm. Shagging half the school. No! I'm angry with him! I don't want to get horny. Mmmm. Horny.'  
  
Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge the images floating around in his head, so when he bumped into a hard body, he didn't see who it was until they were on the ground.  
  
"Umph! Oh! Seamus. I didn't expect to find you here. So. you get that essay done yet?" Harry was looking around for an exit, but he couldn't find an easy one. When he looked back to the Irish boy, Seamus had gotten much closer.  
  
"Hello Harry. I'm sorry about last night, but I just couldn't resist you. You've got those big green eyes; those strong arms; and that hair that never seems to want to lay flat. Mmmm. I know last night wasn't the right time, but what about now?" Before Harry could answer, the other Gryffindor had his tongue down Harry's throat.  
"Wha-! Wha' da' FUH' do ya' tink' yur doin'?!? SEAMUS!!!! Mmmm.... SEAMUS!!! Stahp!" Harry was having difficult time talking around Seamus' tongue, and Seamus wasn't trying to make it any easier. With a bit of concentration, Harry pushed Seamus off him, and realized that the other boy hadn't stopped at just kissing. Harry blushed as he reached under his robes to re-button his pants. "Seamus! I don't think you understand! I'm not interested now! I don't think I will be any time soon, either, so BACK OFF! If I wanted your tongue down my throat, I would have asked you for it! Now good bye and I hope you and Lennox have pleasant dreams!" With that Harry stormed out of the boy's dorm, and down into the common room, where he found Hermione.  
She was sitting in one of the larger plush chairs, reading her arithromancy book. Harry shuddered while just thinking about that class. After calming himself about the dreaded class, Harry walked over to the fire area, and sat down near Hermione.  
"'Mione? Are you busy? I've got a lot on my mind, and I want to talk to someone." He smiled, and hoped.  
With a grin, she answered, "Harry, when have I ever been not available to you. excluding testing months. pre-testing months. and homework hours (you know 3-6 p.m., and 5-7 am, of course you would benefit much if you studied with me, but you and Ron simply refuse to get up in time. Ugh, boys!), any time outside those, I'm always available to you. So what's up? I heard some interesting tidbits about the eight of you being mutants, or vampires, or any number of other things. So tell me the truth, what is it?" Harry chuckled at her tenacity.  
"Well, we are different than the rest of you. We're all part Veela, though not to the same degree. Now, don't get that look in your eye. I know what it means, 'I-doubt-you-have-your-facts-right-but-I'll-play-along-just- to-please-you-and-then-later-I'll-correct-you.' I'm right, Dumbledore said so himself. Apparently there are other types of Veela, you know the silvery freak type? Well, they're just the dominant group. There are other groups, my parents were both Spanish Veela, I think. Dumbledore wasn't exactly clear. Long story short, those of us who have stronger Veela blood ties need to find mates, the rest are there because they might be more suitable as mates to us. I've been feeling different lately. getting ideas into my head - that really shouldn't be there. No, don't ask, not dark ideas, just things about friends, family, people I see on the streets. Dumbledore said it was normal, I just don't like thinking like this. I guess I've been talking a lot, thank you for listening." He got up to leave, but stopped when she began to talk.  
"Harry, this is a whole lot of new information, and new ideas. It'll take some time getting used to, but I'll stay with you, and I'm sure Ron will too. We're your friends, and that doesn't change, even if you do. Now, these thoughts, are any about me? Harry, you're bright red! What have you been thinking that you get this red? Harry? Harry!" Before she could get any more upset, Harry fled the scene, right out the picture frame, and into the hall, where he bumped into another body.  
"Ooof! Harry, what are you doing fleeing the Gryffindor tower? Get turned out on your pretty ear? Uh. I mean get turned out on your ear?" Somehow the blonde Slytherin managed to make even that slip up sound graceful.  
"No. I just managed to make Hermione a little more annoyed than usual. Wait! What difference does it make for me to be here? What are you doing here? This is definitely Gryffindor territory, and you are most definitely not a Gryffindor. Well? An answer, or have I stolen your breath away?" Harry smiled in just the way that made Draco want to grab him, and never let go, which of course was entirely unacceptable for the Slytherin to do. So he wouldn't. No, he wouldn't. No matter how much he wanted to.  
"I was just looking for you. We didn't finish that essay, and its due Wednesday. That's only two days from now. We need to get it done today, so we can proof it tomorrow. Did you pick up that copy of the book? I have the parchment, and we have some clear study space in the Veela tower. The other Veela are outside, flirting. Jeeze, you'd think that they could at least try and control their hormones! We're not doing that bad." Even while he was talking about how little control the other Veela had, his mind was traveling up and down Harry's body. He jerked his head up when Harry answered him.  
"Yeah. I guess so. Well, let's get going. Don't want to be up until dawn working on this essay." He started off down the hall, "Well? Are you coming or not? I just have the book, and I doubt you want me putting your name on an essay that I wrote all by myself." The two boys went off together and soon arrived in their tower.  
"Ok. you have that self writing pen? Can you set it to essay? Good. Pontificus clarificus is a muggle born potion, which originated in Africa, about three millennia ago. It began with some muggle animals finding and eating raw berries that made them extremely hyper. Their owners thought them possessed, and killed them. They later found out about the effects of the berries, and mourned the loss of their goats. The berry later became widely used as a restorative beverage, and once some wizards discovered the drink, it migrated to our world. Oi! How can we go on like this for four feet and ten more inches?! No! Don't write that out! D'oh! Draco, turn that thing off! We have to scratch out the last inch and a half! You know your laughing doesn't help anything!" Just to stop Harry's fretting Draco leaned in and kissed him, lightly on the mouth.  
Once they broke apart, Harry was stunned. "Wait a minute. What was that all about? I don't know what you meant when you said truce, but kissing isn't in my definition of a truce!" in a side note to himself, 'But I can adjust, if you keep doing that.'  
"Well, if you're sure you didn't like it. I guess I can stop." He looked into Harry's eyes, and then leaned in again, "Are you sure?"  
"I don't know. why don't we try again and see?" Harry leaned in, and began to kiss Draco like he'd never been kissed before. Before long, they broke for air, and Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes. When he saw the fire in those emerald eyes, and he leaned back in.  
  
Later that day  
Harry stood up, and looked around him. It was dusk already, and he could hear the other Veela outside the portrait. "Draco wake up, and put your shirt on! They're back! What do you think they'll think if they see us like this! We know we didn't do too much, but they'll think the worst! Stop laughing at me, and get that shirt on! And we still have to finish that essay!" just as Draco got his shirt on, the portrait swung open, and six young bodies flooded through it, and without noticing the two who had been there all along, they all moved into one room, laughing and giggling.  
"What is that all about? Come on Hare' lets see." The two boys went up to the room, which just happened to be the same one Harry had slept in the night before. When they got there, they saw something mildly disturbing. The other six Vela were all in some state of undress, and kissing one or more of the other kids. After a few minutes of staring, the others realized that Harry and Draco were there.  
Pansy looked at them, and languidly winked. She turned her attention back to the two boys who were nibbling on various parts of her body. Harry was stunned to see Seamus and Andy Lennox in that kind of position with her, but also kind of turned on. He stared a little while longer, until it got to be too much, and he turned his head away to look at Draco.  
It was obvious that Draco was enjoying the show, and exactly how obvious made Harry blush out of anger more than embarrassment. Why was he angry? Draco could enjoy watching sex all he wanted, if he whipped out his cock right here and now, it would be none of Harry's business. But, even though he knew all this and more, Harry was still angry, and beginning to see red. He reached out, and touched Draco's shoulder, and the blonde boy jumped.  
"Draco, I really don't think we should be watching this. If this is how they want to spend their evening, that's their deal, but we should go. Come on, let's go. If you come now, we might just go and continue what we were working on before we were so rudely interrupted. Please?" The last plea was what tipped the balances in Draco's mind. If Harry 'Far-above-all- us-regular-mortals' Potter was ready to ask him, the 'junior Death Eater' please anything, then he would do it. Draco turned, and looked at the raven- haired boy, his pale eyes lighting with a fire that made Harry quiver.  
"Yes, we'll go back and finish what we were working on. And we might get back to the essay too." He grabbed Harry's hand, and led him back to their couch, and began to kiss him again. Neither boy noticed when the other Vela came out to go to their own rooms. Seamus and Andy were the last, both wearing Pansy's shade of lipstick on their faces. They both stumbled back to their room, and before the door closed Harry and Draco saw them leaning on each other for more than support.  
"Do you think they're a pair now, Draco? Or is it just a fling?" Harry was a little worried that his switching with Draco had forced the two boys together, but when Draco shook his head and laughed, Harry felt better.  
"No. I doubt that that is a pair. I remember well how it feels to come off of one of Pansy's orgies. Even if no one actually makes penetration, everyone walks away satisfied, or is dragged away satisfied. Hmmm. satisfied." His eyes glazed over, and he began to reminisce about some of the parties he'd been to with her. He felt himself stiffen, and before he knew it, he was being pressed against the wall, and there was another mouth, pressed forcefully against his mouth. Staring into his eyes was a set of fiery emeralds, with wide, black dots directly opposite his own.  
He leaned into the kiss, and made it deeper, straining with all his soul to meld his face to Harry's. His shirt started to raise itself, and then he realized that Harry's hands were lifting it over his head. They broke apart long enough for the offending shirt to be removed, and to get Harry's off as well. By that time, both boys had their hands running up and down the other boy's body, and then Draco felt a set of hands at his waist, working on the buttons of the pants he was wearing.  
"Harry.. *pant* .. No. *moan* . We really shouldn't. *gasp*. Harry! Let's at least go back to our room!" When they reached their room, both boys were pant less and neither stayed in their boxers for long. Once they reached the bed, they lay down next to each other, and took a moment to look down the length of the other boy. Draco was a little jealous that Harry was bigger than he was, but when the other boy's mouth claimed his, he forgot all about size. Just as they started to get going, a magically projected voice filled the room.  
"All students into the dungeons! Hogwarts is experiencing a situation that compromises the safety of the rest of the buildings. All students must get to the main dungeon by the quickest route possible. In fifteen minutes the doors will be locked, and anyone attempting to gain entry will be cursed. The law against dark curses will not be in effect during this crisis, so if you wish to live, get to the dungeons NOW!"  
Both boys looked at the other, and jumped out of bed running for clothing. They were dressed and running for the dungeons within five minutes. It normally took fifteen minutes to get to the dungeons from the Vela tower, but as the boys were running, they made it just inside the ten minutes left to them. They were the last ones allowed in the door, for once they were past, professor Snape slammed the door, and put a Gringotts vault charm on the door.  
  
Next Chapter: An explanation 


	6. the explanation, and then an ending not ...

An explanation  
  
The dungeons were full of students, all huddling together, worriedly talking about what could be wrong, and what could make Dumbledore order them all down into the bowls of the mountain. Harry began looking for Ron or Hermione, and he soon found them. They were standing in a corner with about five other students, mainly Gryffindors. As Harry walked over to his friends, Draco grabbed his arm.  
"We don't tell them any of what was happening. OK? I don't know what's happening between us, but I don't want the rest of the school to try and figure out before I know." His comment didn't have the usual rancor that a remark from Draco normally carried. He even went so far as to smile at Harry, but quickly wiped the look off his face when he turned to look for his own friends.  
Harry was mystified. Every time he looked at Draco, he discovered a new layer, and each time he thought he had found the last mood Draco had, the blonde showed him another. He shook his head, and headed over to Hermione and Ron, who were currently talking with Neville, Seamus, Andy Lennox, and Dean. He walked deliberately, letting his friends see him first, and start the conversation.  
"Hello Harry! How's our favorite part veela doing today? Present company exempt, of course." Hermione always had a way to unruffled feathers, even before people realized their feathers were being ruffled. "You look smug. What happened with you?"  
Harry wanted to tell her and Ron exactly what had happened between him and Draco, but he remembered the blonde's words, and didn't want to hurt the other boy, so he just smiled, and gestured for them to continue their conversation. No one seemed ready to do so, but before Hermione could ask again, Dumbledore's voice filled the room.  
"Students, we will be taking a head count right now, so everyone sit down when the bouncing light taps you. Lusienso!" With a wave of his wand, a dazzling ball of light popped into existence and began bouncing on the heads of the students. The ball went from student to student, turning whomever it hit, a bright color, so no one could mistake if they'd been bounced on. When the ball reached the group of friends standing in the corner, it began with Seamus, turning him a bright pink, Hermione and Ron were both turned blue, Dean made a spectacular orange. After the first four Gryffindors, the ball bounced on the lone Ravenclaw, and turned him a pink that matched Seamus. After the smaller boy, the ball bounced on Harry, turning him a very slytherin green.  
They sat down in their corner, and waited for the ball to finish its job. They were sitting there for more than five minutes while the ball counted the remaining students, and once everyone was sitting, a silence seemed to fill the room, until Dumbledore's voice returned.  
"Now, students, almost everyone is present and accounted for, and professors have been dispatched to look for the rest. It seems like there is no time like the present for explanations. Tonight, at approximately seven o'clock, the wards around Hogwarts were breached, by at least 12 wizards or witches apparating onto the grounds. The only way that was possible, would be with powerful dark magic, or a magical key only four people have or know how to work. We assume that these 12 are Death Eaters. At 7:15, a fire was started in the herbology labs, destroying some very rare plants.  
  
When the professors left to deal with this threat, an explosion blew open my own office. That was when you were all ordered down here. At that time, I confronted the intruders, and recognized several. Unfortunately, most that I recognized are now lying dead on the floors of Hogwarts. Five Death Eaters escaped, and the Ministry of Magic is sending out three teams of Aurors. Also, they will be sending a pack of Dementors. I will expect any student who is requested for questioning to comply with whatever they are asked, unless it compromises their safety or their beliefs. Thank you for your time, you are now dismissed to return to your dormitories. Any one found outside of their own Dormitory will be cursed first, and questioned later. Now, you are dismissed."  
  
The students looked at each other, some looking to see if others knew about the attack before it was planned, others looking for comfort. The former were mainly Slytherins, and the latter members of the 'nicer' houses. Harry's eyes searched out Draco, and out of the crowd a pair of almost luminescent silver eyes locked onto his. It was as if the rest of the dungeon had emptied, and they were entirely alone. They met in the middle of the room, and it was all Harry could do to not take hold of Draco, and never let go. Some how he managed to keep his hands to himself, though he did notice Draco's hands twitching as if they wanted to hold him too.  
  
"Are you OK Harry? No one was hurt, I know, but you feel things, about people. you know. I just thought you might be upset. You know, with the caring and stuff." Draco managed to look at Harry, and still be looking out at the crowd watching for his housemates, and people who might spread rumors. Harry managed not to chuckle, but only just.  
  
"Yes, I'm OK. I'll get over the fact that they destroyed things, it just peeves me that they managed to break through the Hogwarts defenses, and then came in, and had the audacity to attack Dumbldore. I still can't quiet get it. What about you? Did you lose any close friends, family?" Harry wasn't trying to be ruder than normal, but he really did care what was happening to Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know. This sounds like something Father would try, or if not him then some of his friends. or one friend in particular might have planned it." The hint in his voice was obvious, "I guess I'll just have to wait until he contacts me, or until Dumbledore asks me to his office. er. his new office for questioning." Draco looked Harry up and down, hints of the fire that had been there earlier, sparked at Harry, and then he saw Crabbe and Goyle coming towards them.  
  
"Jeeze Potter! Can't you ever get off your pedestal? You'd think that I knew every single plan Voldemorte made, the way you come up to me demanding answers! And even if I did know something, what makes you think I'd tell you?" This time, the stinging comment carried no smile, and Harry wasn't sure how to take it, until he saw the two goons out of the corner of his eye. Then it all became clear to him, and he puffed himself up for a response.  
  
"Don't they pass out the plans at your junior Death Eater Summer Camps? And if not there, doesn't your dear father bring you in on his major planning sessions? Fine! I'll see you back in the tower, and if you plan on staying out passed the door check time, I'm not gonna come out to save your ass from some curse happy professor." With that, Harry turned and walked away, leaving Draco to explain to Crabbe and Goyle how to act under these new circumstances.  
  
Harry arrived in the Veela tower just in time to see the others going into their respective rooms. Harry drew in a calming breath, but there was something missing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something wasn't quite right. He walked into his room, and began to undress. Once he was in the buff, he grabbed a towel, and walked into the bathroom. Just as he put his hand on the doorknob, the main entrance swung open to let Draco in.  
  
The blonde stepped in, and then turned to head to his room. That was when he saw Harry, who had frozen where he was. Draco again was irked that the Gryffindor was that much bigger than he was, but it reassured him that he probably had more experience using his. He looked Harry from the top of his head to his toes, enjoying each inch, once he returned to the eyes, he licked his lips.  
  
"Harry. *gulp* Can we talk after your bath. or shower, whichever it is you're taking? I think we need to talk. *gulp* Yeah. talk." His mouth was watering, and Harry had yet to move, "Well? Can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Malfoy. We'll talk, and it's a bath. Who wouldn't take a bath with the tub we've got in there?" With a wink, he opened the door, and went in, leaving Draco with the largest boner he'd ever had. After the water stopped falling, Draco could hear Harry singing.  
  
"Pretty Slytherin walking down the street. Pretty Slytherin, the kind I want to meet." Some muggle song, guessed Draco, "It's been a hard day's night, and I've been working like a dog." Even though the song changed, Harry managed not to change key, and Draco wondered if all muggles liked singing that bad. "Hey Mr. DJ put the record on, I wanna dance with my baby!" Draco was stunned. These can't be tunes out of Harry's head, but they didn't sound like any muggle music he'd ever heard. When Harry got out, Draco raised one eyebrow, and asked the question.  
  
"What the devil were you singing? Do muggles really sing that bad?" He laughed when Harry turned bright pink, and stormed into their room. After a few moments, he came back out, and plopped down in a huff onto the couch next to Draco.  
  
"Last summer, not the one that just ended, but before that, Duddley got a collection of American Muggle music. It covered five decades, and after he weeded through what he liked and didn't, his part only covered about three years, and none of them were consecutive. He gave what he didn't like to his parents who thought it was all rubbish, so they gave it to me. Those were just my favorites. I adjusted some, but still, they're good. I just can't carry a tune in a bucket. Well," he looked at the blonde, and smiled, "what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Draco was still laughing, but managed to control it long enough to get out a short sentence, "I think I like you." *laugh-laugh* "I just don't know if it's because of the Veela blood. or if, heaven forbid, I actually like your personality. Well? Have I finally struck the golden boy speechless? Why oh why couldn't I have done this sooner? I wonder how long it'll take you to learn to speak again. hmmm. what could I do to you while you don't know how to talk?" His gloating tone did nothing to help Harry regain his composure. But once he did, he began right away.  
  
"What!? What do you mean, 'I think I like you.' That's not just something you up and bloody tell someone you've been hating for five years! You give them some bloody time to bloody comprehend the fact that you don't necessarily hate them anymore! Jesus H. Christ! Well, if it's any consolation, I think I bloody well like you too! And may you choke on it!"  
  
With a chuckle, "I mean to get it so far down, I gag, which wouldn't take much effort for you. I have seen what you bring to the party, and it's pretty darn big." He smirked in that infuriating way that made Harry want to either hit him, or kiss him. He didn't know which. Then he decided. With a quick motion, he grabbed Draco's face and brought it up to his own; where he proceeded to kiss it the best it's ever been kissed. After a few moments, he let up, and saw the look of dazed pleasure on Draco's face.  
  
"Was I as good as Pansy? Better?" He smirked, in just the same way Draco had, making the Slytherin want him all the more.  
  
"Much better. Much, much, better. Now give it to me again!" They came back together, and with much moaning proceeded to have quiet the snog fest. Just as their heavy breathing began to get serious, the portrait swung open again, this time revealing Snape, Mcgonagal, and Dumbledore.  
  
"Ahem. boys? May we have a word?" Despite the politeness of his request, Dumbledore's voice carried all the humor it could, making both boys blush profusely. The three teachers arranged themselves on the other couches, and Harry and Draco just sat up, tidying their seat. "Now, to begin. Everything I said in the dungeons is true, but it wasn't the entire truth. We now know that it was indeed Death Eaters, but we also know that the person leading the attack was none other than the dark Lord. He had with him his two most trusted lieutenants. Peter Pettigrew, and your father, Mr. Malfoy. Voldemort managed to escape us, but the two lieutenants were not so lucky. Luscius lies dying in the infirmary, and Pettigrew confessed his crimes to me, before he died. Draco, you may want to go and visit your father before it is too late. Madam Pomfrey told me that he had only about five hours left. Now, seeing the situation you were in before we arrived, I do doubt your personal involvement in this crime, but the ministry will want to speak to you. I will ask that one of your peers and one of your professors be present at all times. Who would you like there? I would assume Mr. Potter here, and Professor Snape, yes?" He gave Draco just enough time to nod before going on.  
  
"I shall do all in my power to keep the students safe, but while the dementors and aurors are here, you must be on your top behavior. No sneaking around, not even with an invisibility cloak Harry. No pranks on other students, and definitely no brawls. I will not have a student given the dementor's kiss because he was being stupid and brought their wrath on himself. Are we understood? Good. Now we shall leave you to whatever it was you were doing, before we arrived." With a wink, he gathered the two professors, and headed out, once they were beyond the portrait, he turned to them.  
  
"Does that allay your suspicions Minerva? And yours Severus? I doubt either of those boys was involved, or even knew anyone who was. Now, you need to go and speak to your houses, and let them no about the new. ahem. more enforced, rules that are in effect. Good night."  
  
Back inside the Veela tower, the mood had been ruined for the two boys. Harry was leaning on the arm rest, staring into the fire, and Draco was lost somewhere between the idea that his father was dying, and the though of Harry's lips on his own. He stood up, and without a word, went to the portrait door and strode out. Of course, Harry followed quickly, not wanting Draco to get caught be a teacher not in the know about Luscious.  
  
When they arrived in the infirmary, there were seven beds occupied. Four were being monitored by Fluffy and Fang, Hagrid's dogs, who between them had a total of four heads. The beds without guards held wounded or ill students, who hadn't made it to the dungeons. Draco walked directly over to his father, ignoring the growling Fang. Harry followed at a safe distance, allowing the father and son to have their last moments alone.  
  
"Father? Are you awake?" Draco's voice trembled, and he looked like he would cry. "I know you never wanted to serve him. and I'll take good care of mother. And the estates. The Malfoy line won't end here, I promise you Father." With a gasp, he laid his head upon his father's chest, who moaned, and then began to speak.  
  
"Draco. I wanted to tell you. I always loved you. I never got to see your mate. Have you picked some lucky witch yet? *cough* I just hope she's worthy of you, and the Malfoy name. I can see in your eyes, you have something to tell me. What is it?" Each word was an extreme effort for the once vital man, but when he focused his eyes on Draco, the boy felt how much strength he still had.  
  
"Father, I have found my mate. He's Harry. Harry Potter. Come here Harry. Father, see here he is. Father? Father?" As Draco began to shake the now lifeless form of the older Malfoy, Harry let the tears fall down his cheeks. Luscius had died smiling, and all Harry could think was that the older man approved some how of him as a son in law. Harry gathered Draco into his arms, and began to rock the blonde, muttering soothing words, and waving away the school nurse, and other students who worried over Draco.  
  
Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I didn't want to get too sappy. Just a bit of a question, Do we want Harry and Draco to start acting like the happy couple, or have it stay secret for a while? I do plan for them to marry in the end, and some male pregnancies. hee hee (Why should it only be Harry who gets preggers? Why not blondie?) OK, review and let me know what you want. A) Out to the world as the happy Malfoy-Potter couple, or B) Secret in the closet relationship. I have chapter 7 out for editing, Thanks Frizzy! So, let me know soon, so I can get it into chapter 8. OK? Thanks! 


	7. Comfort

Ok. here goes nothing! Chapter 7! Yay! I don't want to shatter any dreams you've all had that I am breaking away entirely from the veela facts. Harry and Draco will start smelling each other, and liking it. Also, I think, if there isn't sex in this chapter, it will be in one of the next ones. (Trying to leave myself wiggle room!) Well, enjoy. I hope!  
  
Dawn crept through the large windows of the Hogwarts infirmary, shedding light on four young people. Two were lying unconscious in the beds, and the other two clutched each other, sitting next to an empty bed. At some time, during the night, the aurors had come for the Death Eaters, and had taken Luscious Malfoy's body. As the sun rose higher, the light hit Harry's eyes, waking him up. His first instinct was to stretch, and move, but he realized that he had Draco filling his arms.  
Harry looked down, and smiled. If anyone had told him two months ago he would be cradling Draco in his arms, he probably would have punched who ever it was. Now, he held himself as still as possible, trying not to wake the sleeping blonde. They sat like that for about another hour, with Harry studying Draco's face, learning its curves and lines. But once that hour was over, Draco opened his cloudy grey eyes, and looked directly into Harry's.  
"I meant it. You are my mate. Whether or not you know it yet, we will be together for quite some time, no matter who objects." His fierce tone made Harry smile, and he brought his face down onto Draco's neck, inhaling the scent of him. Then he did something completely unexpected, and reached up to tweak Draco's nose.  
"Well, of course you meant it. How could you not? With me, the sexiest man in the wizarding world? And if you hadn't told me you meant it, I was going to tell you that you meant it." When he smiled the sunlight caught both his eyes and his mouth, making Draco melt inside. They sat that way for another long while, just enjoying the other's company, until Dumbledore walked in.  
The older wizard took a moment at each of the beds of the two injured students, checking to see if they were awake yet, and if so, murmuring a few words of encouragement. When he got to Harry and Draco, he sat down on the bed that had held the senior Malfoy, and began tapping his fingers together.  
"Now, Draco, I personally don't think you're ready for this news, but the Ministry told me, that if I didn't tell you, then an auror would be down here by eleven to tell you himself. Last night, it wasn't just your father that died. A bereaved widow of an auror who died at your father's hands came to your family's manor last night, and she hexed everyone within. There were many more people than could be expected to be at your home, while your father was away, and all there, were suspected Death Eaters. Sadly, your mother died there, though her death wasn't a waste. Your mother has been a spy for me ever since her days here at Hogwarts, and in her last minutes, she owled me some very useful information, that might even end the war with Voldemort.  
Your mother and father both had substantial vaults at Gringotts. I know this probably isn't the time, but as I said, I'm being forced, but since both your parents are deceased. Well, you have a choice: become a ward of the state, with the ministry managing your money, become a ward of Hogwarts, or sue for emancipation, that's where you ask the government to recognize you as a legal adult, despite your years, and give you full control over your life. You don't have to choose now, but you will need to decide sometime before Minister Fudge arrives. He will be coming by the Hogwarts Express, and his train leaves London tonight at 10. Now, I will leave you two to mull things over. Now remember, no matter what arrangement you two have just now, some people are bound to get jealous. Try not to break too many hearts." With a sly wink for Harry, and a comforting pat for Draco, Dumbledore left, stopping on his way out, to lecture an old painting of a dragon that had tried to flame him.  
"The nerve of that batty old cook! I should sue him and the government! A Ward of the State! Of Hogwarts! I. I."At that point he ran out of steam, and collapsed onto Harry's chest, "My mother! Harry, she was the only thing that kept me sane for so long! Now she's gone, and my nurse! Lucey must have been trying to keep mother happy, when it happened. Neither of them liked Father's friends, or the parties they threw. Now I know why." His words trailed off into quiet murmurs against Harry's chest, and for the second time in a short while, Harry held the blonde boy, and let him grieve.  
  
Later, in the Great Hall  
  
Harry and Draco walked in together, close, but not touching. It had taken most of the day to comfort Draco, and their breakfasts and lunches had been delivered. Harry had had to coax Draco to eat anything at all, and the whole time, the slytherin had complained about how the food tasted of ashes. Now that they were in the Great Hall, they had replaced the façade of mutual dislike, and were walking to their respective tables.  
When Draco arrived at the green and silver table, he sat slightly off to the side, not wanting contact with anyone. He filled his plate, but for the most part only pushed the food around on the plate, until he looked up at the Gryffindor table. There was Harry taking bites, and glaring across the room at him. Draco smiled weakly, and understood the message. 'Eat or else I'm gonna come over there and make you eat.' To appease his mate, he took a large bite of whatever it was he had on his plate, and chewed it thoroughly. It still tasted like ash, but with Harry actually counting the number of times he chewed his food, he couldn't really fake eating. By the end of the meal, both boys had cleaned their plates.  
During the meal, Hermione had noticed the continued eye contact between Harry and Draco. She waited until after the meal, when she cornered Harry outside the hall.  
"Harry James Potter! What do you think you are doing missing both Potions and Charms in one day? Since neither you nor your partner was there to turn in your essay, Snape was ready to give you detention. All that stopped him was Dumbledore flying in, and whispering a few words in his ears, and Snape's face looked like he was going to kill some one! He nearly scared Neville witless! So, where were you? Why were both you and Draco gone? It wasn't some kind of veela thing, was it? Did he bond you? Well, what happened?" The frizzy haired girl only slowed down toward the end of her tirade, her volume also dropped as she got to the more sensitive subjects, like veela, and bonding.  
"Hermione, I was with Draco, but no it wasn't anything to do with veela." Harry felt that he was only bending the truth a little, so he kept going, "Do you promise that what I tell you goes no further?" He waited for her to nod, "Then, you heard Dumbledore say they caught some of the Death Eaters, right? Well, one was Luscius Malfoy. He was dying, and Dumbledore sent Draco to see him. I went along for support. All we could do was watch as Draco's father died in his arms." A tear fell down Harry's cheek, remembering the pain Draco had felt. It took him a moment before he could go on.  
"After Luscius died, we stayed in the infirmary, until the morning. When we woke up, Dumbledore was there again, and he told us some horrible news about Draco's mother. Now, Draco has to choose, ward of the state, or emancipate himself. It's going to be very hard on him." The whole while Harry was talking about how Draco's parents died, he couldn't help but remember his own parents' deaths. He hadn't had the chance to hold his father, or to even see either parent. He had to suppress a quick surge of jealousy. Draco had at least gotten to know his parents before they died.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I can only imagine how that must feel." Pity filled her voice, and eyes. Harry couldn't bear the pity, so he turned and fled one of his best friends. Harry didn't stop until he was all the way back to the veela tower. Once he arrived, he went straight to the bathroom, and climbed into the now empty tub, where he began to sob. He was so involved in his own sadness, that he didn't hear the door open, or the second person climbing into the tub with him. He only noticed Draco, when the blonde put his arms around Harry, and pulled Harry's head down to his chest.  
"Harry, you comforted me all morning. Now it's my turn to make your pain go away. Come, on. Let it all out. And no, I won't tease you about his later, if you forget this morning. Deal?" It was all Harry could do to nod, after that last gesture, Harry put his head back on Draco's chest and wept. Images from the Mirror of Erised filled his mind; floating along side those were pictures from the album Hagrid gave him. They sat there until Harry was calm again, and just as he quieted down, they heard voices outside the bathroom.  
". wonder where they went. It's not like Harry to stand being with that git for this long. If we don't find them soon, we'll need to tell Dumbledore one of them killed the other." Seamus's voice was unmistakable.  
"Well, Seamus, if they're out enjoying themselves, maybe you and I." Andy tried to insinuate an idea into the thick Irishman's skull. They came closer to the bathroom, and inside Draco and Harry tensed.  
Draco drew his arms tighter around Harry, and noticed that Harry had gone to sleep. When the door opened, he glared as hard as he could at the Irishman and the Ravenclaw, and when Seamus began to protest the position they were in, Draco motioned hurriedly that they should leave. Seamus was about to protest again, when a glint appeared in Draco's eye, making him look more dangerous than normal. The Irish Gryffindor backed out of the room, taking Lennox with him.  
Hours later, Harry woke up, and peeled Draco's arms off him. He felt the most comfortable he'd ever been, and didn't want to leave, but the call of nature, calling him towards the porcelain idol. He went over to it, and started to relieve himself, and after a moment, he heard a yawn, and then a gasp.  
"I can't get over how big you are, Harry. What did those muggles of yours feed you, horse steroids? Even soft you're inches longer than me!" Draco's comments had their desired effect, causing Harry to be unable to finish what he had started, and turn a bright shade of red. "I knew that would get you." Draco's smile made it all OK with Harry. He smiled, turned back to the toilet, and made a show of finishing his business. When he was done, he walked back over to Draco, and leaned over the edge of the tub.  
"Draco love, you are the biggest git I've ever met, and on top of that, you're slimier than Snape." With that, Harry dashed to the bathroom door, looked back, and flashed his classic grin, sending Draco flying after him. The two ran around the common room, neither slowing nor letting the other catch him. Finally, Harry collapsed laughing on the couch. Draco fell down beside him, and leaned on his chest. Their eyes met, and Draco sat up. They drew closer together, closer, until their lips met.  
It was like electricity flooded them both, and the kiss lasted until neither could breath. They pulled apart, and their eyes met. The two boys sat up together, and then stood, together, they walked back to their room.  
Once they were both inside the room, Harry turned, closed the door, and dimmed the lights. When he turned back, he went to Draco and took him in his arms, kissing him with all his soul. After a moment he stopped. Harry pulled back, and began unbuttoning Draco's shirt, and once all the buttons were undone, Draco shrugged it off, revealing his firm, toned body to Harry's eyes and mouth. And Harry took full advantage of it.  
He kissed his way down Draco's throat, and stopped to worship his collarbone. When he moved on, his mouth went straight to the dark nipple, and he took it lightly between his teeth, breathing on it at the same time. Hearing the gasps it brought from Draco, he let his tongue down onto the obviously erogenous spot on his lover's body. Draco squirmed under Harry's mouth, moaning, not wanting the raven-haired boy to stop. After a moment, Harry moved his mouth to the other nipple, making Draco moan more. Harry could feel Draco's cock twitching against his belly, through the slacks he still wore. Taking the cue, Harry moved even lower, kissing each individual muscle, watching them ripple underneath his mouth.  
While Draco twitched, Harry undid Draco's pants, sliding both them and his boxers down beyond his ankles. Harry sat back a moment, and smiled at Draco to make sure it was OK, then he went down on him. At first, all he did was take the head inside his mouth, swirling his saliva around it, lightly touching the slit with his tongue, drawing more gasps from Draco. With a grin, Harry took all of Draco in his mouth, letting his teeth drag along the shaft. Once it was entirely in his mouth, he brought his hand up, behind Draco's ball sack, and began to stroke slowly, at just the spot to make Draco tense all over. When Harry began to move his mouth up and down the shaft, Draco couldn't stand it anymore, so he gabbed Harry's head with both his hands, and made him move faster. Finally, he came, calling out Harry's name; afterwards he sank back into the bed, and let go of Harry's head. He felt Harry's mouth leave his dick, and then the dark haired boy was on top of him. Harry kissed Draco, and once Draco's lips were parted, Harry's tongue darted in, already warm and gooey, salty with Draco's own seed.  
After an intense tongue battle, Harry sat up, and looked at Draco, his eyes lit with passion, "Do you mind, Draco? I'll be gentle." Draco was a little afraid of the idea, until Harry smiled at him again, and then he nodded, and spread his legs wide. Harry's smile widened, he slipped out of his own pants, and then reached off the bed to his nightstand, where he had a bottle of lotion that doubled as lube. He poured some on his hand, and began kissing Draco again. Draco was so absorbed in the kiss that he forgot what Harry was about to do, so when he felt a warm, smooth finger suddenly inside him, he started, and tightened almost painfully on Harry's finger. Harry smiled again, and 'shhh'd' him, until he was loose again. Then Harry used that finger to stretch Draco even wider, making Draco moan louder than ever.  
Harry took his hand out of Draco's opening, put some more lotion on it, and then slathered his own cock with it. Before he tried to enter him, Harry leaned down, and kissed Draco distracting him again. Then with a small jab (A/N: pun intended!) Harry made his way inside Draco.  
"You're so tight! God, it feels good! Just relax a little, so I can get the rest of the way in. come on Draco baby. Oh! That feels good! Ummm! Ok, I'm going to start moving now, so try to stay loose. OK baby?" After Draco's nod, Harry slowly withdrew most of the way, until he was almost entirely outside of Draco, then he re-entered, making Draco gasp with pleasure and pain. Slowly at first, but building to a steady rhythm, Harry began to move in and out of Draco. Eventually he was thrusting faster than he had expected to, but Draco was urging him on to move. Finally, with a loud yell he came, hard, inside Draco. They collapsed against each other, and went to sleep that way.  
  
OK. how was it? Let me know! 


	8. New chapter

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimers: They're all the same, though this chapter might have some more swearing than normal. you would too. wouldn't you? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to Frizzy, who, as always, has been a huge help.  
  
The sunlight came pouring through the windows, hitting Harry's eyelids, causing him to slowly rise out of sleep. He smiled, not opening his eyes, just letting the light warm his face. After a moment, he realized that there was something else warming him. Someone else. He looked down, and snuggled up against his chest, was a blonde head. He smiled again, and then remembered what had happened the night before, and it was all he could do to not jump out of the bed, and dash around the room throwing his clothes on.  
  
Even though he didn't jump up, he did move just enough to wake the blonde boy, who looked up, with sleepy eyes, and smiled at Harry. Inside, Harry melted. It felt just like all the warmth that had come from the sun, was filling him to bursting. All he could do was smile back. When he did, the other boy sat up, and broke the silence.  
  
"So, that was just what I was told it would be like. The bonding I mean." His usual smirk somehow managed to come across to Harry as loving. After Harry got past the smile, he heard the words.  
  
"What the Fuck do you mean? The Bonding! That was just supposed to be SEX! Not a life changing event! Did you know that would happen? Did you plan this? Well? Answer me!" Harry's voice rose in pitch with each rapid fire question, until he was almost screeching. At this point, he did actually jump out of the bed, making the *looser* parts of his body sway, back and forth, and making Draco lick his lips. "No! Don't even THINK about it!" Harry grabbed the sheet off the bed, and wrapped it around himself. "Well? Are you going to answer me? No! It's not an option! ANSWER ME!" Draco chuckled, and pulled his robe off the floor, and used it to cover himself.  
  
"I mean that yes we bonded last night, didn't you read anything about Veela lives after you found out? And sex that good is always life changing! Though where you learned all that, and still being a virgin, I'll never know. And No! I did not plan this, though I had thought about it. You are quite alluring. By the way, how can I not think about it? It was very good, as I have said." All this was delivered in that mocking Malfoy tone, that made Harry's hackles rise. Even though Harry now thought of Draco as a friend, and more, apparently, that tone still made him want to hit the git.  
  
"Well, I didn't think to read about it. I thought that either Snape or Smeldon would have taught us everything there is to know about Veela, by now, you know how those two are. If Smeldon isn't trying to one up Snape, Snape is undermining what Smeldon teaches us in DADA. You'd think those two had a personal issue. But stop trying to divert me!" Then he smiled, "Was it really that good? I thought so, but I wasn't sure." He smiled, and almost reached out to Draco, and then he remembered why he was mad.  
  
"But now we're bonded! That means LIFE MATES! NO ONE ELSE! Do you think you can handle this? I don't know if I will be able to." Harry sat back down on the bed next to Draco, who took him in his arms.  
  
"It'll all work out, you'll see. Anyway, it's not like we have a choice. The bonding's already done. Now, all we can do is take it day by day. And we'll need to check and see if I'm pregnant." Draco got up off the bed, and began walking around the room, gathering his clothes, and then walking into their bathroom. After a moment, he stepped back out, and looked at Harry, who was still in the same position on the bed he had been in before - the only difference was that his mouth looked like it would drop off his face.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't know that that could happen too? You *really* didn't read anything did you?" Draco laughed.  
  
"What. What." swallow, "Do you mean, pregnant? You're not a girl. or are all Veela.. Um.. Bothguysandgirls?" The last part came out in a rush, and the blush that came to Harry's cheeks, made Draco laugh harder.  
  
"Oh! Ha! No, I'm not a girl, and no, neither are you, or all Veela for that matter. It's just that male Veela carry enough genetic material to make an entire new life on their own, but since we're both Veela, we both have the same amount of genetic material. So, here's where the magic comes in, when you sucked me off, some of my sperm went inside you, and magically made its way to meet yours. Of course, when they met, they mixed, and began a baby there. Had you not screwed me, well then you'd be the one getting tested. But since ya did...Well, mother always did want grandchildren." Somehow, over all these years, Draco had managed to hide an impish nature underneath all the bitterness.  
  
"So, do we need to make a run for a muggle store, and find a home pregnancy test, or something?" Harry was looking very uncomfortable. He didn't really like that his first time might have changed his life entirely. Then it struck him.  
  
"What will Ron think? Hermione? The school? God! What will we tell them? That you and I are shag buddies, and, 'Oh, by the way, Draco is pregnant with my child. How's your day going?' I'm sure that'll go over well!" He had stood up, in the middle of that revelation, and begun pacing about the room.  
  
"Well, you can tell your friends whatever you want, just as long as they know if they ever hurt you, I'll hunt them down and kill them in the most painful way possible." The grin on his face was a dark thing, and made Harry wince, thinking about Ron's reaction. He stopped pacing the room, and sat down next to the blonde.  
  
"Don't do that. I know they'll be OK with it. well; they'll get to be OK with it. But what about your friends? They won't try and hurt you? You know, for being. my mate?" Even though Harry's words were hesitant, his eyes sparked with green fire. If any of those low life, slimy Slytherin gits even tried to hurt Draco, well, his imagination always had more room in it than anyone else he knew, and he could think of some delicious ways to make them pay. His eyes blazed as he began to think through the various ways he'd torture anyone who thought to hurt his love.  
  
Draco almost smiled, at the look on Harry's face. He wasn't sure if this feeling inside was just because they were Veela, or because they were actually attracted to each other. After a moment he did smile, and then put his arm around Harry, who smiled back, and brought his arms up and around Draco's neck, putting their nose tips together. Both boys' smiles deepened, until at last, Harry leaned in and kissed Draco. After a moment, Harry broke it off, and his smile became a smirk.  
  
"Well, are we ever gonna find out if I knocked you up or not? What does it take? A spell? Come on, out with it! Tell me, or I might just have to tickle it out of you." His smirk quickly became a grin, but behind the grin, Harry was serious. He wanted to know if their life would need to change immediately.  
  
"Well, we can do it two ways. The quick way, I say a spell and then point the wand, and we wait five minutes for the results, and then we know if I'm pregnant. Or, the longer route, where I drink a potion, and we find out if I'm pregnant, the gender of the baby, and whether or not it will be magical. Though, I doubt any child of ours could be a squib. Ha!" Draco began to laugh at the thought of his Father, and how he would react to a squib in the family. Then he remembered that neither his father nor his mother would ever see his children. The darkness covered his eyes, and he calmed down, no longer smiling.  
  
"It's OK Draco. I know. That's the beauty of genetics. Even though you'll never get to show our babies to your parents, they'll be there watching. Believe me, I know. That's been something I've always thought about, what it'd be like to hand my baby to my mother, and watch her coo. To hand my son to my father, and hear him say that he has my eyes. Then, with Voldemort in the cemetery, when the spirits came out of his wand, my parents were there, and I know now that they always will be. I don't know about your father, but your mother at least, will always be with you, and whatever children we have." Halfway into that little speech, he put his arms around Draco, and pulled him in close. With slow movements, he massaged Draco's back as he hugged him.  
  
The two boys sat that way for a few more minutes, and just relaxed in the other's presence. Eventually, Draco sagged into Harry's embrace, and after a few more minutes, they were both calm again. Finally, Draco sat up, and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Potter. Just because we're shagging, and I might be bearing your child, don't expect me to be nice or anything like that. I'm not going to switch houses, and aside from spending every waking moment with you, I will keep my old friends." He managed to keep the old Draco in control of his voice for most of the monologue, but he couldn't help but smile and let the warmth into his voice when he got to the part about every waking moment.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Just as long as you realize all that applies for me too. And I do expect you to act civil with my friends. I will be polite to yours, and if they are polite as well, it might come to be more than civility. Are we agreed?" Somehow, Harry's statement came across as both loving and a threat. With a raised eyebrow he waited for Draco's response. Then something else struck him.  
  
"Now, speaking about whether or not you're pregnant. How do we find out?" His eyebrow came down a little, and his smile broadened. Then he waited, letting Draco answer in his own time.  
  
With a deliberate smile, Draco answered, "I think the potion. I know! I know. It'll take longer, but that way we learn more than just if I'm pregnant. Unless you want a quickie?" Now it was Draco's turn to raise his eyebrow. Harry smiled, and moved in to kiss him again. The kiss kept going deeper and deeper, until finally the boys had to come up fro breath.  
  
His grin firmly in place, Harry answered, "No, longer is better." With a different fire in his eyes, Harry began to trail kisses down Draco's neck. Before each kiss, he nibbled Draco's neck, lightly, making Draco gasp repeatedly. With soft hands he lifted the blonde's shirt, and let his kisses go lower. He remembered from the last time that Draco's nipples were an especially nice spot for Harry to touch. So, with an impish grin, he took one into his mouth, and listened as Draco squirmed.  
  
"Harry. Harry! Harry! Stop! We have to go to breakfast. Come on Harry. oooh.. Harry. Come on Harry. Breakfast? I'll tell Granger myself! Whenever we get down there, I'll run right in and yell 'Harry Potter Shagged my brains out last night! And then again this morning!'" Right then, Harry let the nipple fall out of his mouth, and he sat upright. Even though he had wanted to leave, Draco was a little disappointed. "That's better. Now, after breakfast, we can go ask Snape for whatever ingredients we don't have between us. I think I have most of it. do you have any Sicilian Snodgrass? I almost bought some this summer, but then it was a choice between that and pickled eel livers. An obvious choice."  
  
Somewhere after the mention of Snape, Harry's eyes glazed over, and he drifted off into his own universe. When Draco finished talking about the potion, he noticed Harry's glassy look, and wasn't pleased about it. He elbowed Harry in the ribs, and then he got up, and headed for the door. And looked back at Harry.  
  
"Are you coming Harry? Or will I need to sit by Crabbe and Goyle? I know they'll listen when I talk." He managed to put so much venom in his voice, the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up on end, and made more jealousy burn in his eyes.  
  
"You will not sit next to those buffoons ever again, unless I am there and able to make sure that they realize exactly how important you are to me." He stood up, and walked around the room, and put on some clean clothes, and looked back to Draco by the door, "You might want to change your clothes too. You reek." Even though he was still angry, underneath the snide comment, was a deep emotion. He threw a clean robe across the room to the blonde slytherin, and then a shirt and some jeans to go underneath.  
  
They decided to arrive at breakfast just like normal, but by the time they were at the doors to the Great Hall, they were touching at the hip, and their fingers were interlocked. As Harry reached out to open the door, he realized that his hand was still wrapped in Draco's. They smiled, and almost giggled, then they walked into the Hall, and made it through the longest hour they ever had to. Even though they were sitting at the Veela table, they could feel the eyes of every other student on them, and sitting directly opposite, were Seamus and Andy.  
  
Seamus kept darting looks across the table, trying to catch any looks going on between the two former enemies. Somehow, the two managed to keep from doing anything too suspicious, or so they thought. After they had eaten, and it was suitable to leave, they did as quickly as possible. After getting through the doors, they were surprised to hear a distinctly different voice.  
  
"So. Is this just a fling, or have you bonded with the git, Harry?" Seamus was standing behind them tapping his foot. "Oh, I know. You're Veela and all. Young, looking for your mates, but I want to know. Are you abandoning us Gryffindors, or are you just dallying with Draco? Hmmm?" throughout his little diatribe, the two other Veela's eyes darkened, and it was close as to whose eyes were hotter. Draco's held purple ice, and Harry's green fire. After a moment, Draco drew breath and was about to curse Seamus into oblivion, when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Seamus. If anyone should know, it's you, that a Veela doesn't choose their mate. It's chosen for them. So if Draco is my mate, I'm not abandoning anyone. Let alone the house that holds all my friends. And I do not dally with anyone. Thank you very much, but Draco and I have a potion to be making, so good day." With that he turned and stalked away, and then stopped, and turned to motion Draco to come with him. The blonde had been standing exactly where he had been at the beginning of Harry's answer to Seamus, with his jaw drooping. "Are you coming Draco? Or do I have to brew the whole thing myself?" It was Harry's turn to tap his foot. Draco hurried to catch up with Harry, and then in a quick move, grabbed Harry's arm, and linked his own in it. They walked down the hall to their room, leaving Seamus staring.  
  
They arrived in their room, and began gathering the ingredients. After a few moments they had everything together, except the Snodgrass. Draco went to the window, and called for his owl. He scribbled a quick note, and sent it to Prof. Snape, asking for the Snodgrass. Once the owl left, he turned back to Harry, and walked over in a highly seductive manner. He put his finger on Harry's lips, and began to kiss him the way he had been kissed earlier. Before they got too far, there was a pecking at their window. With an exasperated sigh, he got up, and opened the window. There was his owl, with a large packet, and a note.  
  
Draco~  
This is the Snodgrass you asked for, just remember, 3 oz. For one dose. I know that you're probably using it for a pregnancy test, and that is the recommended dose, despite what it may say in the books. The books were written for women to use it. Not young Veela males. You need about half the dose a women would, so unless you want to grow a whole new set of organs, only use what I told you. If you have any questions, you can come speak to me, or if your mate would prefer you can go speak to that woman. Good Luck. Snape.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Dropping the note in Harry's lap, he measured out the Snodgrass, and began to mix the items in his mortar and pestle. Quickly it was a paste, and once he added the Sangre de Vida, it bubbled and boiled until it became a liquid. Which he drank, in one gulp. "Well, now we wait until tomorrow. 24 hours. Think you can wait?"  
  
Harry got up, and walked over to him, and began to show him how they could spend the next few hours.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I love reading them, and if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Earlier in the fic I used the name Professor Smeldon. This is a character from a fic called "Seamus is Seamus and you are yourself," Arimunami I really enjoyed that fic, and have permission to use this chara. Any questions? Comments? Let me know! 


	9. Family

A/N: Hey, Sorry this took forever to get out. long vacation. I know that's no excuse, I tried to get it to Frizzy before I left, but I wasn't able to. Sorry again, and thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy it when people tell me that they like my fics, and well, if you want to find out if Draco is pregnant you'll just have to read this chapter. well you're already doing that, so enjoy I guess. Oh, and as before Smeldon is from "Seamus is Seamus." though, she's used in a different way in that fic, I'm using her as. well, again, read the chapter and find out. I'm evil. I know.  
  
Hours later, Draco and Harry came to a stop, panting, and leaning against each other. It was late in the evening, and the stars were just coming out. Draco looked out the window, towards his namesake constellation. He missed his mother, and his nurse. Just as he started to feel the darkness covering him, he felt a hand tracing the muscles of his back. He looked back, and staring directly into his eyes were two green orbs.  
  
"Let's go for a broom ride, love. I know that look in your eyes - I felt the same way for years. One of the only ways to get rid of that feeling is to work it out. Or shag it out. but we should probably wait for the second one. until we know the results, you know." Harry managed to turn a pretty shade of pink. The dark haired wizard stood up, and then helped Draco stand as well. They grabbed their brooms, and launched themselves out of the window.  
  
They flew quickly, neither trying to outpace the other, but still, it was a fast paced event. Their flight soon became more than a simple relaxing broom ride, and the two boys were flying intricate patterns, that neither would actually try in a match. Draco didn't know how long they flown, but hours later, when he took a brake from the triple barrel roll- nosedive combo he'd been trying to perfect, he looked back at his constellation, and saw that the sun had risen, and the sky was rapidly becoming lighter.  
  
"Harry! Harry? We need to get back inside. The sun is coming up, and Hagrid will be out soon, taking care of his beasts."  
Even though Hagrid was Harry's friend, Draco still didn't have to like him. Not that much at least. "We have another five hours or so, until we'll have our results. I drank it at ten, right?" Barely waiting for Harry's nod, he shot off, heading for their window.  
  
Harry got there seconds after him, but with considerably less grace. Somehow, Harry was able to turn a crash into a rolling dive, which he came out of in time to gather Draco into his arms. "Hello Love. Miss me?" His green eyes were bright, and his nose was touching Draco's.  
  
"Of course not, you sweaty git. I just rushed back here, so I could get away from you. I'm going to take a shower now, and I expect you to be clean when we go to breakfast." The suggestion was obvious, and Harry smirked. Draco wanted him again. Harry watched as Draco undressed, and walked naked to their bathroom. Once he heard the water turn on, he slowly undressed himself, and joined his lover in the shower.  
  
The water suddenly became icy, making the two boys jump out, and begin drying themselves off. They hadn't had sex in the shower, but both were smiling, and satisfied. A few minutes later, they were dry, but still not dressed. Harry walked out of the bathroom, letting Draco watch the way the muscles in his butt and back moved. Draco was beginning to get aroused by Harry's display, when he realized what time it was.  
  
"Harry! We have to get downstairs for breakfast, unless you want to wait until dinner to eat. You know the house elves just leave out leftovers after nine on the weekends. Its eight twenty now! Come on!" He ran out, threw on some clothes, and hurried Harry along, acting like a mother hen, and making Harry laugh. They finally got to the Hall, and waiting outside the door, were not only Ron and Hermione, but Hagrid too.  
  
"I don' know what it 'twere, but I saw somethin' flyin' about the sky this morning 'Mione, and I've got me suspicions. Well, Hello boys. How're the two of you doin' this fine day?" Hagrid was too honest for that to be a barb, but the looks Hermione was shooting at them told Harry that she had ideas of her own as to who had been out flying this morning.  
  
"Um. we're doing fine Hagrid, we just overslept, and are looking for some breakfast. Anything good?" Harry tried not to look too guilty, or Hermione would know for sure it had been them out this morning. Hagrid just shook his head, and lumbered off, probably to work in his garden, but the other two Gryffindors stayed behind.  
  
"We already ate, Harry, but do you want us to come along anyway?" Ron still didn't like Draco, or the way he and Harry were always near each other. "I could always use a cup of coffee, and I know 'Mione has something she could be studying. Well? How about it?" Harry smiled, and began to answer, but was interrupted by Draco.  
  
"If you wish to join us Ron, you may. Though, Harry and I must eat quickly, we're working on a special assignment from Professor Snape." Somehow Draco kept his tone level, and didn't even make any sign of an insult. Ron was shocked, and he wasn't the only one. Hermione's jaw dropped, and Harry broke into a huge grin, and stopped just short of pulling Draco into his arms. After a moment, he did anyway, giving his friends something else to be shocked about.  
  
"What are you doing Harry?!? That's BLOODY MALFOY!" Ron's face became as red as his hair, and he was shaking so hard that he dropped his books. As Ron was yelling, Harry removed his mouth from Draco's and wrapped his hand inside Draco's, smiling.  
  
"Well, Ron, you know that I'm part veela, and Draco is too. well, we've decided, no, discovered, that we're mates. It wasn't deliberate or anything, but it's good. Please understand. Ron? Hermione? Answer me, please?" He had started with some pride in his voice, but by the end, when his friends were still silent, he sounded worried. He kept looking from Ron's still red face to Hermione's calm, pale face. Finally, Hermione began to say something. It took her a moment, but she got it out eventually.  
  
"Well, Harry. Draco. If that's what's happened, then there's nothing to do but say congratulations. Have you bonded yet? Oh, you don't have to answer that, it is too personal. unless you want to, that is." She seemed to be trying to put a positive spin on the whole situation. After waiting a moment for Ron to say something, she elbowed him hard in the ribs, and glared.  
  
"Harry, are you sure? HIM?" At Harry's nod, and Draco's glare, he kept going, "Well, Congrats, I guess. Bonded? What did she mean bonded? Is that anything Slytherin?" Both Harry and Draco burst out laughing, which only made Ron turn even redder, though this time from embarrassment.  
  
"No, nothing Slytherin," *laugh*, "just something veela. You might want to do some reading up on it. Harry didn't, and I'll let him tell you about what kinds of trouble that got him into." This was the first time either Ron or Hermione had seen Draco smiling without them being the butt of one of his jokes. It made both of them uneasy, so much, in fact, that Draco and Harry both laughed at the looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, I guess the two of you can handle eating together, alone. just make sure you don't pull him under the table Harry! We must keep some propriety at the meal tables. Now, come along Ron. Speaking of potions, we have to be reading up on that Mingus potion. I know it's about as relevant to everyday life as little green apples are to dung beetles, but you know Snape will put it on the final, just because it's that obscure. Let's go Ron, the books will only wait so long." She turned, and led Ron down the hall, when they got to the corner, where they would turn, she looked back at Harry and Draco, and winked.  
  
What came next was the longest hour the two veela had ever spent in the great hall. It only took them a few minutes to eat, but they had to deal with about fifty different people asking about how they were. During a short break, when no one was speaking to either of them, Harry leaned over, and told Draco that if he ever suggested being late to something again, that he should kick him. Of course, Draco laughed, but he filed that promise away for later use. He now had good grounds to kick Harry, sometime in the future. The grin on his face lasted through breakfast, until Harry looked at his watch, and realized there was about 20 minutes till they could find out their results. He coughed discreetly to Draco, who was busy talking with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked at the watch, and his eyes started to gleam, he made some quick excuses, and without further ado, they were out the doors, and on their way to their rooms in the tower.  
  
When they arrived, the first thing they did was make sure no one was there, or listening in. Harry had learned a hard lesson when Rita Skeeta had done her damage the year before. He wiped the room with an anti-bugging spell, and anti-animagi spell, and a silencing spell so no one would hear what they had to say today. After Harry finished the spells, Draco looked at the watch and began to make himself ready for the final spell to finish the potion off. When the time was right, he lifted his wand, and with a small wave, he said the spell.  
  
"Nahsymiento Poderoso." With that, Draco began to glow, starting at the tip of his wand, and then flowing to the rest of his body. Quickly, the glow centered itself on his abdomen, and began to pulse, getting stronger with each throb, finally it was too bright to look at, and both boys turned their heads. When they looked back, there was a swirling mist over Draco's belly, and out of the mist came a pair of objects. One blue, the other pink, both objects came into focus, and were obviously fetuses. The two babies clung to each other, and after a few moments, both began to glow in their own light. They turned, and released each other, coming into better focus. The blue one was very obviously a boy, and when he opened his eyes, they were the same startling green Harry's were, but where Harry had dark hair, the baby was definitely blonde. Harry turned his head to look at the other child, who shared his raven hair, though the baby girl's was very curly. When the pink enveloped girl opened her eyes, they were ice blue, much like Draco's, but where his were solid blue, hers had faint purple streaks. As Harry and Draco stared at the faces of their unborn children, the images began to sparkle, and shimmer, making sure that both of the parents knew that their children would be magical.  
  
"Well, Harry, everything you expected?" His eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears. He had always wanted his children to have siblings because his own childhood had been a lonely one. He'd never had any brothers or sisters, and all his cousins were on the Malfoy side, meaning they were mainly Death Eaters in training, and planned to torture as many muggles as possible before they had even turned twelve years of age. He had never spent much time with his mother's family, though from what he had heard from Narcissa, they were much the same as the Malfoy family. And, as an oddity, she was closely related to Harry's Godfather, though Harry didn't know that. According to Dumbledore, Narcissa had managed to throw off generations of Dark alliances, but had never told him.  
  
". Draco! Draco, love! Earth to Draco! Where have you been? I answered you five minutes ago, and all this time you've just been sitting there drooling. Are you OK?" Just then, he saw the tears falling down Draco's cheeks. "Come here love. I know it hurts, but we're here together. Come on." He brought Draco in close, and held him tight, until his muscles began to loosen. They sat that way for hours, just holding each other until the sky grew dark. "Draco, we need to go down for dinner now, unless you want me to have Dobby bring ours up." At Draco's nod, he stood up, walked over to the door, and looked out in the hall. After checking that there was no one there, he raised his wand, and said a small charm, and within an instant there was a popping noise, and a little house elf appeared. Harry and the small green creature spoke for a few moments, until the elf had the idea, when he popped out again.  
  
Just as Harry reached Draco's side, Dobby returned with a large tray piled high with food. The little elf wobbled under the weight of the tray until he managed to set it down on the dresser. Dobby left without making too much conversation, he seemed to sense that Draco wanted to be alone with Harry.  
  
"Harry. Hold me. We'll eat later, but I want to feel you around me now." They settled back into each other, and the large pillows on their bed, and watched the stars come out.  
  
*Three days later*  
  
If Harry had known dealing with a hormonal, moody, grumpy Draco would be like this, he probably wouldn't have had sex with him. But it was too late to be thinking like that. It had only been three days since they found out that Draco was pregnant, but on all three days, Draco woke up puking his dinner up. Neither of the boys had thought that morning sickness could happen this early in a pregnancy, but obviously, it could. Some time around noon the second day, Draco had begun mumbling under his breath and glaring at anyone who even smiled at him. It was all Harry could do to keep the blonde from ripping some first years to shreds for almost bumping into him.  
  
Later that night, they were getting ready for bed. Although Draco had yet to begin to show his pregnancy, he was still feeling ungainly. He was in a dark mood by the time he got his pajama pants on, and kept looking over his shoulder to see if Harry was laughing at him. Which he was, of course was. When they were finally cuddling under the covers, Draco leaned over to Harry's ear, and whispered into it.  
  
"You did this to me. I know, I know, it was consensual, but if you hadn't been so damn good, well then I wouldn't have let you screw me. Then you'd be the one feeling like you were a blimp. I will get you for this Harry James Potter! You just wait and see." He trailed off into silence as he realized that Harry was asleep.  
  
In his dream, Harry was sitting with Draco in potions class and they were making a complicated potion that was supposed to turn fairies into dragons. Harry stood to mix the potion, and some where between his seat and his desk, all his clothing disappeared, and some thing else grew larger. When he grasped the stirring rod, there was Draco next to him, grabbing the stirring rod as well, and then his other hand went lower, to grab Harry's other rod. Harry moaned, as Draco moved his hand up and down. Before he knew it, Draco was kneeling in front of him, and his mouth was closing down on Harry's cock. After a few minutes of ecstasy, Harry shot his load into Draco's mouth. The blonde stood up, licked his lips, and then motion Harry to hop onto their desk, when Harry complied, Draco leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth, and then broke the kiss, to stick two fingers in his mouth and pull them out. Draco leaned back in, and while he was kissing Harry, his fingers made their way up inside Harry, making his dark haired lover gasp. Quickly, Harry was moaning again, and then when Harry was at his loosest, Draco slid inside Harry. With quick movements, Draco planted himself inside Harry. Finally with a groan, he came inside lover. Just then Harry woke up, and found Draco lying on top of him.  
  
"Now, you get to see what it's like Harry. We did say that we wanted a large family." Draco was still snide, even though his voice glowed with his love for Harry. 


End file.
